Love no Evil
by GoldenRose17
Summary: 3 kids, one goal. To avenge the death of a dear teacher. they will do anything to achieve this goal. Anything. Mature for content, hints of pairs?, AU, I suck at summarys
1. The Mute

Three children.

A boy pulled from a burning house covered in someone else's blood who wont speak.  
A boy who doesn't exist in the system shoots down a officer right in front of a market on a bust weekend.  
A boy that was raped and killed, the case never being solved, goes to the police, stating the mayor killed him.

Each has a story that makes no sense and each has a plan behind their innocent faces. Their all tied together by one murder from two years ago. The murder of a teacher, the killer never caught. Each boy knows the true killer. Each plans to get revenge. No matter the cost.

Even their own death. They have nothing to lose. They have nothing to gain. They have nothing. They are alone except for their goal.

**Love no Evil**

* * *

Strange eyes, strange words, strange actions. Strange. The only word that fit that odd boy he sat alone in that room, ever so calm. His eyes were so calm as they stared at the wall, his face keeping that same emotionless look. He had been there for quite some time now. He refused speak, even when they dragged him from that burning house, caked in blood. No-one knew what the hell happened and the boy hadn't uttered a word. No idea, no nothing. The officer was closer to deciding the boy was nothing short of a mute. But he couldn't decide such a thing yet. The Officer moved his hand and gripped the knob on the door that separated them but froze when those eyes shot towards him, their eyes meeting for the first time. There was no other way to describe the feeling he got other then chills. He felt as if ice had touched his now fast beating heart. The eyes were blank and yet they held such a look of loneliness and death it seemed unfathomable that such a young body could behold a feeling in simply eyes. The man took a shaky breath and gripping his hand around the cool metal orb before pulling open the dense metal door and stepping into the room. It was brighter in here what with the several high placed windows, though the air held a stale taste. The man looked at his hands and he took a seat, the metal making a noise against the tile floor at the change in weight. It was more height then weight but this was not the matter, instead of his form it was about the boy a few feet away.

"Evening"

Expected silence came an a slightly nervous cough escaped the elder. This is not where he wished to be. The man would much rather be out having a smoke but instead he was stuck here with this kid. A sigh of frustration escaped him and once more their eyes met. The boy, the child, had eyes unlike any the Officer had seen. Unlike most with the males oriental orientation, his eyes were not dark but in fact quite vivid. A deep, fluorescent red. Perhaps contacts, or maybe a birth defect? Either way, they were quite captivating. The boys eyes finally separated from his and glanced down, staring blankly at the name carved into the badge on his dark shirt. Sarutobi. The mans dark eyes lit up a bit, having found a way to ease the tension.

"Names Asuma. The Sarutobi is for foolish formal reasons. Ya gotta name kid?" The boy said nothing, simply continuing to stare at the name tag before looking away, this time his attention focused on the wall past Asuma. The man groaned gently and for a second he thought ht saw something in the boys eyes but shook it off. "Sorry for the terrible threads kid" The aged man smiled weakly, his words directed towards the plain dark grey jogging suit and white tee that they had given to the boy to replace his blood soaked clothes. The clothes were much to big, the pants barely hung to his hips and the jacket was tied around his waist as a make shirt belt. The shirt almost fell to his elbows, which made Asuma quite concerned This boy looked around Seventeen, maybe Eighteen and yet was so damn small. Even sitting down Asuma knew he stood high above the boy, and compared to his own large frame the boy was so small. It was no wonder it was easy to carry the boy away from the burning house, he looked smaller then most woman. Though it worried him as well. This boy was well underweight and it was clear that he was the only one in the house for days with how aged everything seemed. When they went through the rubble the destroyed fridge only had crushed and melted cans. The only thing the boy had opened his mouth during his entire stay had been a simple glass was water.

"Sarutobi"

The man looked away from the small boy and instead at the man in the doorway, smiling warmly at the young man there. "Hayate" The younger let out a long sigh and walked into the room, handing Asuma a set of files before tuning his back as he fell into a fit of coughs. The seated boy lifted his head and watched the new arrival with little interest but more amusement. Asuma watched the corner of his eye but still cast Hayate a playful smile. "Up too late playing with Yūgao again?" The younger man snapped at him with a short word of 'jackass' and looked away, gritting his teeth. Asuma raised a brow, he knew that look well. "Mmh...get a drink with me after. I get out at ten." It was a demand, not a request. Both young males looked at the eldest man in confusion though for different reasons. Hayate gave a reluctant nod and moved to leave the room, pausing only a moment to stare at the sitting boy. The moment the door closed Asuma looked back at the boy, sighing. "Sorry about that...that poor kid man" The boy stared at him with the same look but it was not blank. That empty look was replaced with a amused spark, his eyes staring away from the man now, instead at the files. Asuma didn't open them, he didn't need to. It was a report on the house. He would look them over with Hayate, he knew that is why that boy came in here but was too smart to speak of it before this child with such adult eyes. Maybe that was what un-nerved the man. The fact that the boy looked at him with eyes that matched someone beyond his years. Or maybe he was just over thinking this small situation.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a half crushed cigarette carton and worn lighter. "Ya mind?" A faint shake, the few motion made in a while. It was repeated again when offered on and the man happily set the cylinder between his lips, cupping a hand over the end as he lit it. Hiding the flame from the boy, in hopes to see his reaction which he was reward with one, just not what he hoped. the man felt if he lit the flame, something that had such a strange impact in the boys situation he would get a twitch, some noise. Instead he caught a disapproving look in the boys eyes. Somehow, he felt as if he had been silently scolded for treating the other like a child. Suddenly the tense air returned. The man silently sighed at his foolish action and set the lighter on the metal table with a soft clink. A slim black one, smooth all over expect for the small symbol at the bottom from the store he bought it in, one across the street from his favorite bar. "..It's late kid. We're both tired and if I don't get home soon my little lady is gonna have my hid" He placed a hand on the chair and stood, pulling the cigarette from his mouth to exhale the stale smoke. "Let's call it a night? I really don't wanna question you this late, and I know you aren't in the mood to talk. " He pushed the chair in and walked around the table, laying a hand on the boys shoulder with a gentle squeeze. "I'm gonna call the guard in to get you a good meal and bed." A soft smile was sent towards the boy "Don't be scared. You're safe with us" The man was shocked by the nod he received but it settled his worries. Pleased, the man left the room to call the guard.

There was a soft creak from the chair as the boy reached and grabbed the lighter left by its owner. He looked it over once before slipping it into his sock, leaning back in the chair to wait.

"Asuma Sarutobi? Intersting"

* * *

I haven't written Naruto Fanfic in a long time. I'm giving it another shot. I'm researching each character before I use them.  
I can't say where this plot will go cause I wrote it on a whim.  
Reviews are very much loved, please be honest and blunt with me. I want to know what you all think, what can be improved and what needs to be changed for the better for the story and also if i'm doing well to keep the characters in their right character...

Thanks.


	2. Catching up

The bar was the same as always. Filled with stale smoke and the mild laughter of those already swoon by the liquor in their glasses. The lights were more then the last time, apparently the bartender finally got fed up with the whining and fixed them. With a soft shake of his head, the wary brunette carried himself past the crowded tables and to the end of the bar. There was a back door here, it allowed a cool draft to swirl around the seats which eased the heat of the summer nights. A pleased sigh escaped the man, taking a seat on the worn out bench as he gave a mere wave to the bartender. He knew the man well, he had been coming here for years after all. This placed held many memories for him, both good and bad. In a town like this, there weren't many places such as this so the man had spent most of his later teens here. Of course the owner of the joint was different in those days, it had been the current ones uncle. Asuma missed those years, wandering in to this place at the late hours with his friends, being scolded by that old man for their behavior. The thought brought a tired smile to his face, and a gently shake of his head.

"You are enjoying yourself"

The man didn't look, focusing on the pack he pulled from his pocket instead. Beside him, Hayate the owner of the hoarse voice took a seat, a mere sigh falling. There was a pause of silent, the young watching as the other searched for his lighter, frowning. Shaking his head, Hayate pulled out his own, lighting the end. "You are hopeless" Asuma merely flashed the man a grin, pulling the cigarette away from his lips to allow the smoke an escape. As eased as he felt, he knew this wasn't a leisurely meeting. Back there, in the room, he noticed much about the younger boy. His eyes had darker rings then usual, and his coughs were deeper. He was troubled, and clearly having mention the man's lover didn't help much. The older of the males shook his head as the bartender approached, buying them some time before the bloke would join them to converse.

"So.. what is eating you?" It was a blunt thing to ask, but he didn't want to dance around. It was worthless and a waste of time. he would much rather get down to the point and help fix it. Hayate was one of the younger cops, and more silent. He never opened up much, so Asuma made a point to crack the clam open several times. Though he wasn't much of a hard worker in other areas, he was known for the care he showed towards the younger ones. The male grunted a soft 'nothing', earning a soft scowl. "It can't be the kid I was interviewing.." Those words got the others attention, a strange silence settling in. Finally though, he caved with a light sigh.

"..Yûgao. A disagreement again." He lightly shrugged his shoulders, frowning as he got the faint smell of smoke around him. With a annoyed sigh, he put his elbows on the smooth bar-top, face in his hands. Yûgao and him didn't fight often, but lately it was more then usual. Both of them were stressed from work, simple as that, but it was certainly eating away at them. He was working in the police department, along side Asuma and others, while she was more into the detective department. It was rare they ran into each other at work lately, and the late hours made their time together even slimmer. He explained this to the man, though in much fewer words. He wasn't the biggest talker, not at all. By the end of the explanation though, they both had a cold mug in their hands, both almost half gone. Clearly, the bit of ice had been melted and it open pair between the pair. Finally, his words were mostly over though. Ending with only a small statement of his current location. "I'm staying with Genma.."

Asuma frowned, eying the other as he eagerly took a drink. The heat was still there, despite the draft and caused quite a dry mouth. It was clear why the bar was mostly filled on his humid evening, even if the packed building didn't help the heat at all. Still, even the heat couldn't stop his soft scolded tone. "Are you sure that's a good idea..." A sharp glare cut off his words, dark eyes holding the younger male's attention for a moment. "Kakashi didn't tell me anything. I was there that night.. I heard you tell him. Really, you should be able to trust me too"

"...He was drunk. He wasn't going to remember if I told him"

"He does" Hayate paled lightly, merely focusing on his beer as he fell silent. The man gave a light sigh. "No honor among thieves I see..hn?" His words were tossed aside as he fumbled with his pocket, cursing the fabric for a moment as he finally pulled out his phone. His eyes narrowed to read the name on the caller ID in the dim light, blinking a moment later. "Speak of the devil.." Hayate looked up, watching silently as Asuma took the call, something rare to see. The man wasn't one to answer calls, unless from work, or Kakashi. The latter usually lead to a fun time, or a work, so it wasn't worth passing up his calls.

The call was short, with Asuma only answering with 'yeah', 'sure' and mentioning Hayate's name. A short moment later though, he re-pocketing the mobile a moment later. He didn't talk at first, returning to his beer. It confused Hayate for the moment, watching Asuma. "..Leisure or work?" The male didn't respond. Instead he worked at finishing his drink, pushing the cup aside and reaching into his wallet to grab some bills. He plucked out a few, tossing down enough for both of them and stood. Hayate frowned, but followed the man after finishing his own. In a quick silence, they left the bar, though there was a annoyance and worry on Asuma's face. Hayate merely followed, going to the man's car. He would simply leave his over night, it didn't bother him. It wasn't until he was sitting in the passenger side, watching the man turn the key's that he finally spoke again. "Asuma.."

"They caught the kid from that shooting Saturday.."

"wha-..? But it's only been two days. I thought no one saw his face.."

The man shook his head, flicking the burn bud out the window as he drove towards their station. "Some kid got him on her phone.. apparently she saw him and called it in. They have him now.." He stopped talking for a moment, speeding up a short moment to shot through a yellow light. Hayate stiffened and gripped the door of the car, shooting the man a soft glare that went ignored, though he slowed shortly after. "Anyways, Kakashi wants us there. Apparently, the kid's got something to say we wanna hear"

"You want to hear, you mean. You are just dragging me along."

"Yes, no. Kakashi said bring you too... others are there. Shikamaru, Genma and Gai.." He glanced at Hayate once, giving only a light smirk before speeding up again, amused as the tight grip on the door. Asuma was known for his large heart towards his younger fellows, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy teasing them every chance he got. Though, the man knew he would get it once the car stopped...he still felt it was worth the reaction, chuckling softly.

* * *

OMFG _ I haven't updated this in a while. I tried writing this chapter in SO many different ways, but this way seemed to work the best.  
I tried hard to keep them IC, ut not much is known about Hayate so I am doing my best 33  
Many characters next time... and the next member of the little mystery Trio w


End file.
